


Coffee Palette

by Theleilie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theleilie/pseuds/Theleilie
Summary: Where hidden feelings lead to something totally (un)predictable.





	Coffee Palette

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is a coffee palette

It was the last few days of autumn. The sun had been hiding behind the clouds, and cold gusts of wind were sweeping the land below. Tall fir trees were dancing to the breeze, its many leaves swiftly falling to the ground.

A tall, sunny haired girl was trudging through the old bricked road swarmed with people, a smile as bright as her pigtailed hair plastered across her face.

The girl had weaved through the busy crowd of people, the patter of her white converse against the ground barely heard through the chatter.

She stopped in front of a small building. White gardenias were placed in pots dotted around the outside, and the girl inhaled deeply, sighing as the floral smell of gardenia filled her nostrils.

She walked over to the dark oak framed door leading inside, the warm aroma of pastries embracing her once she had stepped in. She then made a beeline for the large door that was standing behind the rows of cakes and cookies, her light blue bag dangling loosely from her arm.

She turned the brass doorknob slowly, slipping inside with a wide grin on her face.

"Jungeun-ah~!" She had greeted the equally blonde haired girl sitting on a chair across her, the latter deeply immersed on the phone clutched in her hands.

The girl looked up, her expression unchanging. She nodded at the newcomer, gaze darting back to her phone.

"Hey, Jinsol unnie," She greeted back, fingers scrolling through her cellphone and her expression still sullen. Jinsol pouted, strutting over to where Jungeun was sitting, plopping her blue backpack beside the younger.

"Waah, Jungeunni-ah, why so serious?" She playfully whined at the other, her hands reaching over to grab a beige apron from the rack situated beside them.

"Aren't I always like this?" Jungeun deadpanned, eyes glancing at the other who was tying her apron around her waist.

Jinsol turned to her, frowning as her hands crossed across her chest.

"Mean! Mean Jungeunni!" The latter had childishly scolded the girl, who cracked a small smile at the older blonde's tactics.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you're the older one between us," Jungeun mumbled, eyeing Jinsol as she plopped down on the seat next to her.

Jinsol just shrugged, crossing her legs and turning to Jungeun so she can play with her hair.

"When does your shift start anyways?" Jinsol asked, her fingers gently combing through Jungeun's golden locks. Jungeun's eyes flickered over to her, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Five minutes, I think." Jungeun responded. Jinsol's hands fell on her lap, and she turned to Jungeun with a frown.

"Eh?" The older exclaimed, springing to her feet, a hand extended towards the other, "That's not even that long from now, Jungeun-ah. Let's just start already so we can get home early."

Jungeun stared at Jinsol's hand, eyebrows raised. She then took it, deciding that maybe her unnie was right.

Jinsol grinned at her, then proceeded to pull her out the room, Jungeun's protests falling on deaf ears.

○°○

 

Jinsol gleefuly skipped to a table, her blonde pigtails bouncing at her sides. Jungeun had eyed her from her place behind the counter, making sure her unnie didn't pull off some bullshit in front of the customers. 

  
Jinsol went over to the lone girl sitting on the table beside the windowsill, a bright smile on her face as she approached.

"Oh! Sooyoung!" Jinsol had greeted the girl, who was her fellow batchmate and best friend. She was surprised to see her here--alone, even--since the other was usually swarmed with dance practice or homework.

Sooyoung looked up, her lips tugging into a smile.

"Jinsol, hey," She greeted back. Jinsol smiled, grabbing her pen from the front pocket of her apron.

"So," Jinsol started, fingers clicking on her black-inked pen every now and then, "What would it be?"

Sooyoung scanned the menu clutched in her hands, brows furrowed in thought. She then looked up, a bright smile reappearing on her pretty face.

"A plate of carbonara, perhaps," She told the barista, "And some chocolate frappe."

Jinsol nodded, fingers hastily scribbling the orders onto her notepad. She then looked up, an eybrow quirked up as she looked at Sooyoung, who shook her head.

"M'kay," Jinsol mumbled, shoving her pen back in her apron, "Order'll take ten minutes, I guess? I don't know."

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow, an amused smile forming on her lips. Jinsol had grinned back at her, then turned around to walk back to the counter.

"Jungeunni!" Jinsol had called out to the other blonde once she had reached the counter. Jungeun spun around, an eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

"Carbonara and chocolate frappe," Jinsol told her, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Jungeun nodded, writing something on a paper then placing it on the small metal counter attached to the window peeking through the kitchen.

Jinsol leaned over the counter, resting her elbows on the marble countertop. Jungeun turned to her, her expression that of a bored middle schooler.

"Say, Jungeunni," Jinsol had mumbled, looking up at the younger. Jungeun hummed, urging her to go on.

"Let's walk home together!" Jinsol exclaimed, her feet bouncing on the wooden floor.

Jungeun chortled, walking over to the other side of the counter. "Seriously, unnie," She said, lips upturned into a smile, "You seem so excited to go home."

"Who isn't though?" Jinsol frowned at the other. Jungeun just sighed, waving her hands to shoo her away.

"Whatever, unnie. Just get back to work."

○°○

  
Jinsol hung her apron back on the rack, grabbing her bag from the chair. Jungeun was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed across her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently.

It was 6 pm, meaning that their shift already ended and they could go home. Jinsol slung her bag around her shoulder, then proceeded to clamor out the door, Jungeun following her closely.

The two had walked side by side as they exited the small cafè, a cold gust of wind greeting them as they stepped out the building.

They continued to walk down the street, which had been more crowded now, since it was almost dusk.

Jinsol stared at her feet as she walked, too exhausted to bother starting a conversation. Jungeun had yawned beside her, arms stretching over her head.

The pair turned at a corner, heading down the shortcut through the park. The sun was almost setting, the sky turning into a canvas of vivid hues of red.

Blossoming magnolia trees stood in rows surrounding the stone path leading through the park, and the wind continued to blow, making the flowers gently drift to the ground.

Jinsol smiled, running over to pick a flower that had fallen on the grass. She then walked over to Jungeun, who had looked up at her in confusion.

Jinsol grinned at her, placing the flower behind the younger's ear. Jungeun's hand flew to touch the flower tucked in her hair, expression still lost.

"You look pretty with it!" Jinsol had pointed out, smile more magnificent than the sun setting on the horizon. Jungeun giggled at her, walking over to another tree to grab one of the beautiful white flowers.

She went back to where Jinsol was standing, mimicking the older's actions as she tucked the flower behind Jinsol's ear, a serene smile painted on her face.

"Now we match," Jungeun explained. Jinsol laughed, reaching for the other's hand.

The two continued to walk through the park, white mangolias tucked loosely behind their ears and interwined hands swinging back and forth.

The sun was almost gone now, and the sky was starting to grow darker. The wind continued to blow, the temperature dropping by the minute.

A strong gush of wind embraced the pair, making Jinsol shudder due to the cold. Jungeun looked over at her, stare sparking that of concern.

"Why don't you have a jacket?" The latter had asked Jinsol, who held her chin up, trying to hide the shivers that climbed up her spine.

"You can't blame me!" Jinsol defended, peering over at the younger, "How did you expect me to know it was going to be _this_ cold? What am I, a weather forecaster?"

Jungeun rolled her eyes at the older blonde's response, shrugging off her coat and handing it to the other. Jinsol stared at the coat like she had been offered a tub of dog shit, and shook her head.

"Don't mind me, Jungeunni-yah," Jinsol had protested, pushing the coat back towards the younger, "What about you?"

"Oh my god, just shut up and take it, unnie," Jungeun quipped, shoving the coat back to the other, "I'll be fine, the dorms are quite near anyways."

Jinsol just sighed, taking the coat from Jungeun's hands, deciding that the younger would still insist no matter how many protests she would spew.

She shrugged the coat on, the warmth enfulging her, spreading across her body. Jungeun glanced at her, then continued to stare at the road.

"Just keep it first, unnie," Jungeun mumbled. Jinsol turned to her, brows furrowed together.

"Eh?" The latter questioned, steps slowing to a halt.

"You can always give it back tomorrow or something," Jungeun shrugged. Jinsol continued to stare at her in confusion, her lips pursed together in a thin line.

"You sure?" Jinsol had persisted, shoulder slightly nudging the younger.

Jungeun just nodded, continuing to pull Jinsol by her hand. Jinsol smiled to herself, cheeks dusted pink from the cold.

"Ah, what would I do without you, Jungeunni-ah," The blonde had muttered, skipping over to Jungeun's side. Jungeun peered over at the other, expression mocking.

"Honestly unnie, I don't know," Jungeun huffed, rolling her eyes. Jinsol just laughed, eyes sparkling in amusement.

Jungeun stared at the other, the older blonde's laugh bringing a small smile to her face. She felt her heart beat loudly against her chest, creating a patterned rhythm that had echoed inside her head. She gulped, disregarding the feeling as just some part of her imagination.

Little did she know, Jinsol had felt just the same.

○°○

  
Jinsol walked in the room, switching the lights on. She kicked her shoes off, leaving them beside the door.

"Sooyoung?" She called out, even if it was quite obvious that her roomate wasn't here.

Jinsol yawned, shrugging off the black coat Jungeun had generously let her borrow, and walked over to the small kitchen area situated at the side of the room.

The blonde reached for the cupboard, grabbing a box of teabags half-conciously. She was honestly lucky it was a Saturday today, because _damn_ was she tired.

She poured some water in a kettle, switching it on and letting the warm vapor billow around her face. The girl sniffed, catching a whiff of coffee beans and a hint of vannilla-scented perfume.

Jinsol glanced at the coat hanging from her arm, lightly sniffing it. ***how do you lightly sniff something*** A small smile made its way unto Jinsol's face, the loud screech of the kettle passing unheard through her ears.

"So," Jinsol had mumbled to herself, fingers reaching out to cautiously pour the boiled water into a small cup, "She _did_ use the perfume I gave her."

The latter grabbed a teabag from the box, dipping it in the cup, eyes subconciously watching the clear water slowly fade into a light shade of golden brown.

She slowly brought the cup to her lips, inhaling the sweet smell of lemon and zest. She took a small sip, letting the hot mixture slide down her throat and spread around her insides in a warm frenzy.

Her gaze wandered over to Jungeun's coat, smile still plastered across her face.

It just felt nice to know, perhaps, that her cold, sassy dongsaeng actually _did_ care.

When it came to her, anyways.

○°○

 

"Now, listen up," The proffesor had announced, a stern expression on her grim features, "This class is called design for a reason."

 

Jinsol stared at her notebook, fingers drawing small lines out of habit. Her blonde hair had been tied up into a messy bun, thin strands of hair falling on her face. 

 

"You'll be having a project," The proffesor continued, now facing the board, "You will be painting a portrait--"

 

The class groaned, and Jinsol looked up, confused about the whole ordeal.

 

"--You will be painting a portrait of something or someone that is sentimental for you," The proffesor said, disregarding the pained expressions on the students' faces.

 

Jinsol rest her head on her palm, propping up her elbows on the desk. 

 

_Sentimental?_

 

"Deadline will be next week, you could use the art room after classes," The teacher elaborated, "Class dissmissed."

 

Jinsol frowned, standing up to gather her stuff.

 

_Sentimental... Sentimental..._

 

"Ah!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed, a few students turning to her confused at the sudden outburst. 

 

She just smiled at them, picking up her bag and heading out the door.

 

_Sentimental, eh?_

 

○°○

  
Jinsol rushed in the cafè, hair messy and bag half-dangling on her rolled-up flannel sleeve.

Jungeun looked up from her place on the chair, expression as empty as usual.

"Oh, you're here," She muttered, boredom seething through her voice. Jinsol pouted at her, dropping her bag on the wooden cubby that was sitting at the side of the room.

"Hmph, Jungeunni-ah," Jinsol whined, hands reaching up to tie her hair into a ponytail, "You sound like you don't even want to see me!"

"Under the circumstances, yes," Jungeun bluffed, fingers tapping on her phone, "Did you bring my coat?"

Jinsol frowned, brows knitting together. She opened her mouth, about to say something until Jungeun interrupted her.

"You didn't bring it, didn't you?" Jungeun stated, lips twitched up in mock amusement.

Jinsol huffed, plopping down beside the younger, "Ugh, fine. I didn't bring it."

"As expected," Jungeun laughed, rolling her eyes. Jinsol scowled, hitting Jungeun on the shoulder lightly.

"How am I supposed to remember to bring it?" Jinsol had defended, pout still on her face, "I had like four tests today--cut me some slack, Jungeunni-yah!"

"You've had my coat for three days, unnie."

"But--"

"But don't worry, unnie," Jungeun cut through, "I have like, three coats anyways, so it's fine."

"What?!" Jinsol exclaimed, startling Jungeun, "You could've told me that earlier, gosh."

The younger just shrugged, attention focused back on her phone. Jinsol stared at her shoes, brows threaded in thought.

"So," Jinsol said out of the blue, still looking at the floor. Jungeun hummed, urging her to go on.

"Can I keep the coat then?"

"Eh?!" Jungeun exclaimed, baffled, "I--uh, sure?"

"Great!" Jinsol blubbered, standing up. She then tapped a finger to her chin, brows scrunching up and eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Oh!" Jungeun looked up, quirking an eyebrow at the older. Jinsol turned to her, a shit-eating grin plastered across her face.

"Say, Jungeunni, mind helping me with something?"

○°○

  
"The art room?" Jungeun questioned, hand gripping her gym bag and an eybrow raised high.

Jinsol nodded, strutting over to an easel and plopping down on a wooden stool. She pointed to the space across her, motioning for Jungeun to sit down.

Jungeun walked over, expression still skeptical as she pulled another stool across where Jinsol had sat.

The room was pretty empty today, considering it was very early on a Monday morning. The sun had been peeking through the glass windows that were placed in the far off side of the room, basking the place in warm sunlight. A wooden ceiling fan was spinning round and round above their heads, the light whirr as it twirled adding to the calm aura that the room was giving off.

The youger blonde yawned. When Jinsol had requested her to help her with something, she certainly wasn't informed she had to be dragged out of bed at 6 am in the morning, let alone having to wake up in general.

The last time she checked, having to miss her daily cup of coffee wasn't in the contract.

Jinsol hummed, bending over to grab something from her bag. Jungeun just watched her with half-lidded eyes, blonde hair splayed across her face as she rested her cheek on her palm.

Jinsol zipped her bag closed, placing a set of watercolors and paint brushes on the table.

Jungeun raised an eyebrow, cheek still nestled on her palm.

"Watercolor?" The latter questioned, looking up at the older.

"It's for a project," Jinsol blatantly replied, hands tying her hair into a bun.

"Oh," Jungeun hummed, nodding to herself, "So, what exactly do I have to do in this whole 'project'?"

"You just..." Jinsol frowned, brows scrunching up and tongue poking the inside of her cheek as she tried to properly sentence what she was going to say.

"You just uh, sit down, I guess."

"Great," Jungeun chuckled, sarcasm obvious on the sly smirk that was plastered across her features, "Sounds like a plan."

Jinsol just laughed, sitting back down on the stool, "Oh god, just shut up."

"Y'know," Jungeun perked up, peering through the big easel that had seperated her and the older, "You haven't called me 'Jungeunni' for the past hour--guess the lack of time management is doing something to you."

"Although," She added, twirling a paintbrush in her hand as she looked at the older through her blonde fringe, "I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Jinsol laughed, flicking Jungeun on the head, "Admit it, Jungeunni--"

"And there it is."

"--that you actually _like_ the nickname," Jinsol continued, wiggling her eyebrows, "Eh? Eh? Jungeunni~"

Jungeun giggled, "Maybe, maybe not."

"You're lying," Jinsol retorted, a wide grin on her face. Jungeun merely just shrugged in response.

"Anyways, I'll just get some water," Jinsol stated, standing up and lumbering over to the small marble sink that was sitting on the other side of the room.

Jungeun hummed, grabbing her bag to retrieve a small tupperware. She pulled out some chopsticks and opened the container slowly.

Jinsol reappeared beside her, a tray of water clutched in her hands. She peered over at what the younger was holding, eyebrow raised.

"What's that?" She asked the younger, pointing at the container.

"Ramen," Jungeun plainly answered, sticking her chopsticks in the blob of soup, "Want some?"

Jinsol nodded eagerly, sitting back down on the stool with her mouth agape.

Jungeun giggled, twirling some noodles between her chopsticks and slowly bringing it to Jinsol's mouth.

The older blonde savored the noodles with one slurp, licking her lips.

"It tastes good," She mumbled, a satisfied smile on her face, "Who made it?"

"Haseul unnie," Jungeun replied, eating some of the brewed noodles herself, "Honestly never knew she was _this_ good at cooking."

***b r e w e d n o o d l e s***

Jinsol just hummed, dipping a paintbrush in the tray, "I mean, it's Haseul--that girl's just full of surprises."

"Speaking of surprises," Jungeun said, shoving some beef into her mouth, "What _exactly_ are you painting?"

Jinsol shrugged, "It's a surprise."

"That's what I just said."

"Well then whatever you just said was right."

"Oh whatever," Jungeun grumbled, continuing to slurp down the contents of her tupperware. Jinsol giggled, dipping her brush in some yellow watercolor.

The two stayed quiet after that, each minding their own bussiness. Jinsol hummed a small tune, letting her brush glide smoothly on the canvas, leaving traces of pastel hues on the plain void of white.

Jungeun was finished devouring her ramen, and she set the container back in her bag. She glanced at the red watch on her wrist, tapping Jinsol on the shoulder.

"Unnie," She told the older, who placed her paintbrush down to look up at her dongsaeng, "I have to do something--is it okay if I just leave for a few minutes?"

Jinsol nodded, smiling warmly at her, "Of course."

Jungeun grinned back, grabbing her bag, "Thanks, unnie."

And she stood up, walking over to the door as she glanced at Jinsol one last time.

The older nodded, waving her hands to shoo the girl out the room.

Jungeun giggled, turning the brass doorknob and slipping out the room.

Jinsol continued to hum to herself, brush back in her hand as the soft bristles grazed the now colorful canvas.

_Sentimental._

○°○

  
It went on like that for the next three days. Every morning the two would meet up at the art room, Jungeun would bring some sort of food (courtesy of Haseul) and leave because she _apparently_ needed to do something.

One morning, once the younger blonde had left the room, Jinsol decided to follow her, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Honestly, what she had seen confused her.

"You don't get it, Sooyoungie," Jinsol huffed, biting on a bagel.

She was currently with Sooyoung at the cafè--it was her break, and since she saw that Sooyoung had decided to visit the small cafè again, she went over and plopped down across the raven head.

"She was with a _boy."_ Jinsol continued, scoffing. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she gay?" The ravenette reasoned, sipping on her frappe.

"Well, yeah," Jinsol pouted, shoving the whole bagel inside her mouth, Sooyoung cringing at the action, "But you can never be too sure."

Sooyoung sighed, "You know, for fuck's sake, Jinsol--"

"Just make your move already."

"Eh?!" Jinsol exclaimed, startled at the latter's abrupt statement.

"Look," Sooyoung explained, a scowl on her face, "I am _sick_ of you two dumbasses pining after each other--like just fuck already! Gosh!"

Jinsol blinked, mind not processing Sooyoung's quite inappropriate words.

Sooyoung huffed, "Okay, to make it more simple--you like her, right?"

"I do?" Jinsol asked, not entirely sure what her question even meant.

"Oh god," Sooyoung sighed, sandwiching her cheeks between her palms, "Do you like, uh, feel your heart going like-- _doki doki--_ or whatever when you see her?"

The blonde frowned, stealing a sip from the ravenette's frappe. She stayed quiet, glaring at the plate of strawberry shortcake set on the table.

"You know what," Jinsol said, standing up, "I'll be right back."

Sooyoung grinned, "Good luck--whatever the hell you're going to do."

○°○

 

It was exactly 6:05 am on a Friday morning, and Jungeun had walked into the art room, already finding Jinsol sitting on her usual spot. 

 

Jungeun walked over, dropping her bag on the floor and plopping down in front of the older. Jinsol looked up, smiling when she saw the blonde.

 

"Good morning, unnie," Jungeun mumbled tiredly, eyes still hazy from sleep. 

 

"Good morning, Jungeunni~" Jinsol chirped, placing her paintbrush on the tray and standing up, "Wait here, I'm gonna get something."

 

Jungeun just nodded, too sleepy to talk. She watched the other skip to the door, and rest her cheek on her palm, her eyes fluttering close. 

 

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and she groaned, opening her eyes and peering up at the yellow blur standing above her. 

 

Jinsol grinned at her, shoving a cup of coffee in front of her face. Jungeun raised an eyebrow, staring at it with a puzzled expression on her face.

 

"I know you always have to miss coffee just to join me here," Jinsol explained, cheeks tainted a light shade of pink yet a still cheerful expression on her features, "So I decided to make you this."

 

Jungeun smiled, taking the cup from Jinsol's hands. 

 

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking a small sip. The warmth spread across her insides, and she sighed, feeling more awake now. 

 

Jinsol merely grinned at her, and went back to her spot behind the easel. 

 

Jungeun stayed quiet, inhaling the smell of coffee mixed with sweet caramel. She watched Jinsol lightly drag her brush across the canvas, a small pout on her face and gaze focused. 

 

"Unnie," Jungeun suddenly said, looking up at the other, "Seriously--what are you painting?"

 

Jinsol pouted, "But if I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore!"

 

"But unnie~" Jungeun whined, "Please?"

 

Jinsol groaned, "Ugh, fine."

 

"But promise you wont--like-- _leave_ or anything, m'kay?"

 

Jungeun nodded, standing up to walk over beside Jinsol. 

 

She gasped. 

 

Because of what was in the painting, or because she never knew her unnie was _this_ good at art, she had no idea. 

 

She stayed quiet, and Jinsol gulped, afraid of whatever the younger was thinking. 

 

"The project was supposed to be something sentimental," Jinsol explained, nervousness evident in her voice, "So I--"

 

"I love it."

 

Jinsol shut up, looking at the other with a shocked expression. 

 

"I absolutely love it," Jungeun repeated, a dopey grin on her face, "Y'know what, I love it, I love you--"

 

"I love you."

 

Honestly, at this point Jinsol didn't even know if her heart was working properly anymore, 'cause _damn_ was it beating fast. 

 

She continued to stare at the younger, expression dazed and cheeks flushed. 

 

Jungeun just smiled, walking over to her, leaning forward and--

 

_Oh my fucking jesus on a goddamn donkey, is this a dream?_

 

She pressed their lips together, the sweet taste of coffee and caramel reaching Jinsol's toungue. Her eyes widened, cheeks turning into a really deep shade of red. 

 

Jungeun pulled back, and Jinsol couldn't help but stare into the blonde's deep hazel eyes. 

 

Her heart was beating loud, her breath was ragged and sparks were crawling underneath her skin. 

 

Her lips tugged into a warm smile, and she pulled Jungeun in a tight embrace, burying her face in the younger's wool sweater. 

 

"I love you too."

  
_"Who was that boy though?"_

"He's my groupmate, unnie. We were working on a project," Jungeun explained, "Why? Jealous?"

Jinsol stayed quiet, and the younger giggled, fingers combing through the older's golden locks.

"Don't worry, unnie," Jungeun reassured her, "There's always u in us."

"I don't even know what to feel."

The two girls laughed, eyes shining in glee as they hugged in front of a once plain white canvas--

That was now a splatter of colors, all painted by two hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've written so far, I'm p r o u d  
> Also I'm kinda pissed at the flow of this story, like ugh  
> I haven't actually elaborated on what exactly Jinsol painted, but I guess that really would be a surprise *kms*  
> Thanks to my friend soap for helping me create the plot~


End file.
